Fighting for Love
by MorningStar101
Summary: Grell hesitates to tell Undertaker he loves him so its up to a new apprentice to give him the push but doing so the apprentice gets kidnapped. Will Undertaker accept Grell's love? What will happen to the apprentice? Who left stole the biscuits in the jar?


yay! my first Undertaker and Grell story! I do not own them!

* * *

><p>A group of young men were running around the cobblestone streets of London, causing mayhem and trouble wherever they go. They weren't all related but they followed the tallest boy names Ravie and whatever he said goes. The day was young and they terrorized everyone they saw and never stopped to say "sorry". The shortest one of them all was a girl who tried her best to keep up with them all; she was dressed almost like them; brown trousers, pauper's hat, white shirt and vest. Her features that made her a girl was barely seen when she ran, she had dark reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, hid behind dark squared glasses, that seem to glow in the light.<p>

As they ran down an alley, something on the roof caught her attention that made her stop running and look closer. She barely catch site of what exactly it was but all she could make out was a streak of red that disappeared in a flash. "What the heck was that?" She whispered to herself, still looking around on the roof. After a good 20 minute look, she gave up and sighed to herself.

The girl saw that her group disappeared on her and she had nowhere to go and didn't know what to do. She shrugged it off then began to walk down the street, humming a small sweet tune to herself. The sight of coffins made her raise an eyebrow and she headed over to look at them. There were two rusty looking coffins propped up against a wall that looked big enough for her to fit perfectly in. She laid in one and pretended to be a dead corpse then started to chuckle, making faces at people passing by. She looked up at the building to read a sign that said "UNDERTAKER" in fading black letters.

"Hmm… I want to know what's inside…" She spoke to herself; she jumped out of the wooden coffin then headed inside. It was dark inside with very little light, but the shapes of coffins and a large table were noticeable. There were many coffins in different sizes ranging from tall for adults to small ones for babies. The girls bumped into a small table making a jar wobble a bit then fall. She caught the jar before any of its contents spilled and before it can touch the ground to break.

"Phew! That was close!" she quietly said.

"Hehe, yes that would be a shame to make a mess in a place you don't know about." A creepy voice came from one of the coffins, making the girl jump. Then Undertaker slowly creped out of a coffin then went up to her. A huge creepy face was adorned on his face and the girl couldn't see his eyes.

"Ah! W-well I didn't mean to make that fall! It was an accident! I-I-I was just seeing what was inside this place that's all!" The girl knew she was in trouble, entering here and being nosy. She was so creped by the new person that her bright green eyes changed to her normal yellow green color.

Undertaker laid back a bit and chuckled, "So! You're the new girl that's gone missing! I must be lucky because you arrived in my little ol' place!"

The girl was shocked. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Your name is Alexandria, am I correct?" Undertaker's smiled went from a toothy grin to a much curved line on his face.

Alexandria nodded slowly. "Umm… yes I am." She was confused, how can this weird person know her name?

The silver haired man went into the back, a few minutes later with two beakers filled with tea that had a strong scent of peppermint. He handed one too her then sat down on a coffin and relaxed. Alexandria sat down on a coffin too and sipped the hot tea, not taking her eyes off the strange man.

"So… how do you know my name?" She asked, looking curious but still on guard.

Undertaker chuckled again. "I have my ways. I know your full name is Alexandria Christo and you are one of the top 5 new shinigami's who graduated and also the youngest one. Am I correct?"

Alexandria's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes, that's correct. How did you know all that?"

"Like I said, I have my ways." His smile never left as he waved a long pointy finger at her.

"So I'm being searched for aren't I? I didn't do anything! I just wanted to check out the area I'll be working in that's all!" Alexandria exclaimed, smiling now like her host.

"There you are!" A new voice rang through the quiet place, startling Alexandria. She turned to see a tall man with long red hair with red glasses and a red jacket. His bright yellow-green eyes were filled with annoyance and pinned on her. "Everyone was wondering where you disappeared to! We were all looking for you!"

Alexandria knew he was higher up then her so she lowered her head. "I'm sorry sempai! I didn't mean to run off like that! I guess you were the red flash I saw earlier." She smiled sheepishly at Grell.

Undertaker patted her head. "Now, now Grell, she didn't mean to run away. She was just curious about her new job. Go easy on her." He put a hand on her shoulder, revealing long black nails that were dull at the ends.

Grell sighed then smile. "Alright, I'll let her off this time. She's my new apprentice so I have to make sure she stays out of trouble."

"New apprentice?" Alexandria looked puzzled.

Grell gave a sharp smile, "As of today, yes you are. I'll show you the ropes so you can do the reaping on your own. I'll also show you how to be a perfect lady the men will die for!" He gave a small sexy pose.

Alexandria thought over this for a bit then she smiled. "Okay Grell Sempai! Let's do it!" She was motivated now by what the older shinigami said to her. "But, first, one little thing!" She ran outside then came back out dressed in a white shirt, a green vest, brown trousers, and black high heeled boots. She used a small comb to brush her hair out then she turned to look at the two men. "Alright! Now I'm ready!"

"Great! Now we've got to let everyone know first that you're alright!" Grell said before turning to Undertaker. "She wasn't trouble was she? ~"

Undertaker waved it off with a never disappearing smile. "Trouble? No! It was a delight to have her here! I hope you can both come and visit me soon again!"

Grell gave him a sincere smile then caught up with Alexandria, not letting Undertaker see his blushing face. "Let's go Alexandria! There's a lot to do and so little time!"

Alexandria looked at Undertaker and waved to him, and then she saw the blushing Grell and giggled. "Alright, I'm coming!" They both left Undertaker's place with smiles and giggles filling the place and the alley.

* * *

><p>Yay! First Chapter done! :DD<p> 


End file.
